The Avengers: Civil War (a parody thought)
by Man of cartoons
Summary: This is an idea I got about the upcoming movie Captain America: Civil War. It's just a trailer like thing. I already have an Avengers like fanfiction and you can check it out if you want.
1. Chapter 1

iHey everyone. Some of you may not know me buuuut I thought I might drop a little fanfic trailer parody of a fanfiction I want to drop. If you really are interested in it I advice you should check out my fanfic Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes. That fanfiction explains at least why some characters are present when they shouldn't be according to the shows they come from.

This is just something I'm thinking of doing.

 **Note: If I do make a fanfiction of it then I won't use most (or all) scenes here.**

 **By the way, if I had something a character's name in a script format then just know that what he is saying does not correspond with the exact scene. Like for example this**

 **Danny: I will not give up.**

 **Yep that's what I mean. I hope you get it.**

Now on to the parody.

****************)

 ***Piano plays in a slow tone***

The city of New York could be viewed from above. Every part of the city from Manhattan to Queens and others could be viewed from the skies.

Unknown individual: War is won sentiments, boy.

Dexter: No…it's won by soldiers.

*****(SCENE CHANGE)****

At a courtroom Ben sits in a large court room. The committee set up seems to be judging on an issue. As one of them slams the hammer down, Ben sighs in defeat while many people applaud.

Another scene changes to Danny. It couldn't be identified of who he was sitting next to. The teen seems to know who it was as he sat there and began to talk in a sad tone.

"As long as I can remember I always wanted to do what was right. I guess I don't know what it is anymore…"

Somewhere outside of Norrisville, Danny is riding really fast on Johnny 13's bike. He suddenly sees a familiar red stingray like alien land right in front of him. The alien changed into Ben who got into his famous stance. Danny lean on the bike a bit and changed into his Phantom form.

 **Danny: …when I thought I can tell myself I can follow orders and serve….**

Danny sighs as he finished talking, "…it's just not the same."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Ben and Aang have their backs against each other. They seem to be looking around each other. Once they were done, they both left the area.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

At an unknown location, Danny enters a room with metal walls. He sees a familiar ghostly weapon and eyes on it with a thoughtful look. The ghostly weapon was the most powerful ghost item he had faced a year ago but now it rested in a secured glass case before him.

The ghostly weapons are the Ring of Rage and Crown of fire.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Devastation could be seen around. Ben was Frankenstrike form.

"You're bringing the tide."

Danny walks away from him and waves his hand back at him with no care at all.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny stood in a huge room. He stands before Ben in his human form and says, "I can't let that happen."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Suddenly destruction and chaos ran through the city of Chicago. People are running in fear as unknown foes bring terror everywhere.

 **Randy Cunningham: Danny Phantom needs my help**

The hero of Norrisville wears his mask which made the suit to come upon him.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny turns to Dexter who is next to him. He has his finger at him, "This isn't for you…it's for the people."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

The Ninja of Norrisville runs around Ben who stood as Cannonbolt. The Norrisville hero began to throw ninja rings at the alien hero but with no effect. Cannonbolt simply made a fake yawn before he was engulfed in a flash of light. He now stood as Frankenstrike, whom he them used to stomp the ground and send a high volt of electricity.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Different scenes show some of the avengers. Aang stands on the top of a building as an explosion rocks the ground. The American Dragon comes out of a sweage hole and looks around at the destruction caused.

 **Juniper's grandma (dying voice): The world has changed….and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best.**

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny, Aang and Kim find themselves surrounded by N-TEK agents. For some reason they didn't fight, but instead got on their knees and held their hands up in surrender. A N-TEK agents comes and puts some high tech cuffs on their wrists.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

N-TEK vans and trucks head down to a tunnel. Inside one of them is Danny, Kim, the Ninja and Aang locked in a van. They suddenly hear a sound and look to the window, only to see the Spectacular Spiderman on their window screen. The web slinger begins to hit the window hard.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Ben stands next to a few machineries. He faces the boy genius and scolds him, "You stood by my side since the beginning. Now that I try to help the people you turn away and walk out."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny runs at a full gush of fire heading towards him. But despite the power, he emerged safely and gets close to Heatblast.

 **Danny: Come on!**

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny is at a hovering hellicarrier (not S.H.I.E.L.D). He has a worried look, "Please don't make me do this."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Back in Chicago, on the streets, a battle by heroes was on a freeway. Among these heroes were Danny, Kim, Randy, Aang and Ben. After a while, Ben held his hand forward. His current alien form was Ultimate Humongousaur, and with his hand formed into a somewhat cannon, he fires a missile at Danny and Kim. The teen ghost hero pushed Kim out of the way and creates an ecto shield. But the missle destroyed the shield, sending Danny flying off the freeway and crashes into a bus.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

 **Ben: There's nothing to accept here, Danny.**

The brown haired teen glares at Danny on top of a building. As soon as he spoke he spins around and slammed his hand on the Omnitrix. After a flash of green light, Ben was Heatblast and sent a blast of fire at the ghost hero. The latter hero got hit and was sent crashing on the top of a car.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Dexlabs jet lands close to the ground. The bottom of it opened and Kim came down on a bike.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Ben walks close to Dexter. Both teens had a glare off, even as Ben spoke, "Nothing less."

 **SCENE CHANGE**

At the top of a building, Superboy shoots flames from his eyes at the battle in Chicago. Kim quickly saw it coming and jumps over a car to avoid getting hit. The blast ended up hitting another car that then exploded.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Above the streets, Danny tries to evade some lasers above him. As he did so, the blasts ended up hitting the streets and destroying cars.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Ben angrily gets up from a sit and walks away.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Kim finds herself battling Batman in a lower part of the hellicarrier. The cape crusader was too advance for her, but the red haired kept trying. As Batman threw a batarang at her, the red haired slide on the ground and went between his legs. She came to a stop and tried sweeping her foot over his, but the dark knight jumped off the ground backwards and threw a few batarangs at her.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Superboy stood above a car. He was about to act but Danny flew at him, grabbed his head and threw him off the car and to a front windscreen of a bus.\

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Back at the hellicarrier, an explosion erupted in a room with some heroes. A bunch of Global Justice soldiers chase after Kim who runs past a corridor and rolls to the side of the wall.

The Ninja of Norrisville was spotted at a hanger. He threw a green ball down.

"Ninja electro balls!"

The electro ball crashes into a system and explodes, sending several Global Justice agents flying.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Ben as Astrodactyl came to a stop. Having spotted his target, he shot a green beam at the target. However the target (aka Samurai Jack) jumps at it with his sword tightly held in his hand.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Danny hits the ground hard and grunts. The time was night, but a battle between heroes still went through the air. A few police cars were already present with a fire fighters truck a few meters away. The police were keeping people away as the battle went on.

Ben (as Feedback) casually walked to Danny. The ghost teen got on his arms and knees as he glared at his former ally. Nonetheless, Ben held his hands and antennas at the other hero as he began to charge them up.

Suddenly Princess Star comes out of nowhere and kicks him at the stomach. The force of the attack sent him hitting a police car and then bouncing off it and hitting the ground.

Star's attire was a battle suit which she usually kept around. The blond held her wand as it glowed brightly. She walked cautiously as Ben who then stands up and snarls, "I told you to stay out of this!"

"Not on my watch!" The blond princess yelled back.

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Suddenly Ben sends an electric blast at Star. However with a few words, Star shot out an attack of strange weasels which devoured the blast. The girl smug, but it wasn't for long. Ben suddenly changed into Armodrillo and created an shockwave so strong that it sent Star flying to a police car. The blond reacted quickly and backflipped.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Max Steel flies around the hellicarrier in a hot chase. A teen version of Iron Man gives pursuit as he sends a huge series of small missiles at him. Fortunately Max was able to maneuver around away from some of the balls as they ended up hitting the hellicarrier.

 **Ben: The stakes are high and it's about time we pay.**

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Kim quickly jumps off a railing just as Batman is after her.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Aang flies as fast as he could as a jet is after him.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Superboy charges at Juniper Lee. The Te Xuan Ze sees him coming and charges at him too. Both of them had their arms held back until they came close and sent their fists at each other which collided and sent a huge impact that made several buildings to shake and shatter any glass.

 **END**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Avengers: Civil war**

**********)

So what do you think? If you don't like then please don't review harshly. Like I said before, this is an if I made the fanfiction. I'll upload another one later (which will contain why the fight is going on). Also the second one won't have a links with this one. This one I wrote was base off a video I saw and I thought it would be cool to use it.

So anyway bye.


	2. Chapter 2: A MUST READ!

Hey, everyone. I know I said I would update soon, but I got lazy and had other work to do.  
Anyway, to celebrate the release of the Captain America: Civil War trailer, here is a parody fanfic based on it.

Enjoy

Things have changed a lot. A friend died, the world almost faced total extinction and almost everyone got out alive. It kind of sounds like everyday for most heroes.

But still, what if the world have had enough? What if everyone had enough of people who call themselves heroes? What if the World government decides that these 'heroes' have caused enough damage unsupervised?

The world is going to change. Say goodbye to the giant robot that destroyed most of New Jersey just in the name of protecting it. Say goodbye to the red haired cheerleader that saved the world while battling her school life. Say goodbye to hero organisations that protected the world unsupervised.

Unfortunately, not all heroes will bow down. Heroes will rise against heroes. Friends will turn into enemies. Friendly rivalry will turn into a battle for freedom and peace. It'll be a terrifying event that will have you asking..."Which side are you on?"

********)  
A building held a boy in hiding. This boy was African-American, and wore glasses. His skin was green, as his clothes were compose of a green jacket, black pants and a yellow shirt.

The boy shuttered, as he heard footsteps. Looking forward, he found Danny Phantom and the Norrisville Ninja walking in.

"Tucker...it's me. Try to stay calm." Danny said, as he approached the boy. "Do you remember who I am?"

Tucker looked at him and said plainly. "Your mum's dinner is the worse. Sam kicked our butts in videogames a lot."

"Yep, he remembers." The Ninja said.

Danny continued. "Tucker, you have to listen to me. You're a wanted guy...and they don't plan on taking you alive."

"I-I didn't do it." Tucker shuttered.

"I know. But they don't know that."

**********)  
Suddenly, men in white suits storm into a building. Among them was a man in white clothing with a cape, vampire fangs, red eyes and a bad hair style.

A fight suddenly sprung out. Ecto blasts were fired, as the Ninja, Tucker and Damny fought the Guys in White. Tucker ran right through the men and jumped out of the building through a balcony.

*****(Another scene)

Danny Phantom sat on a round metal chair in an exclusive Avengers building. Next to him was the Ninja, and across him were Aang, Hailey Long and Kim Possible.

A man in a dark suit circled around them, before finally coming to a stop. The man was known as Senator Kelly, a man known to be against mutants, meta-humans and anybody with superpowers.

"Phantom, while a great number of people see you as a hero, there are some that prefer the word vigilante."

"You've operated with unlimited power and with no supervision, just like the rest of these vigilantes around the world. However, that is something the world can no longer tolerate."

**********)  
Some places unknown, Sam and Danny on the phone. The hero was dressed on a casual clothing of a black shirt, blue pants, a cap on his head and dark sunglasses.

"I know how much Tucker means to you. But please...stay out of this one. You're only going to make this worse." Sam spoke into the phone.

Danny looked back out of curiosity. Once he found nothing unusual, he replied.

"Are you saying you're going to rat me out?"

*******)  
At an underground place, a squad of Guys in White officers surround Danny and Tucker. The Phantom changes back to his human form.

Senator Kelly: There will be consequences.

********)  
Behind steel doors, a flash of green light passes through. Danny intensifies a bit, as a huge pair of red hands force the door open, revealing the person to be Ben 10 in the alien form known as Fourarms.

A flash of light engulfs the teen, and changes him back to his human form. He had his fingers on the faceplate of the Omnitrix, as he spoke to Danny.

"Phantom, you seem a little bit defensive."

"Well you guys haven't made it easy on us."

********)

Danny and Randy Cunningham watch as soldiers pack away some of their fighting gears.

Ben 10: If we can't accept limitations, we're no better than the bad guys.

Danny: That's not the way I see it.

***********)

Ben and Danny had a chat, while the latter was on a chair. The brown haired hero punched the table and glared and daring tone.

"Honestly, I feel like stomping my foot down on that dumb head of yours."

***********)

The Ninja jumps off the top of a building. He pulls out a grabbling hook and throws it.

At another scene, both Danny and Randy are at a table. Both are wearing clothes that are unlike to wear.

"I just want to make sure we've considered all of our options. These people that shoot at you also shoot at me."

Another scene has the Ninja running towards two Plumber agents. The Ninja dodges the attack straight on, before jumping right at them, doing a spin and kicking both at the same time.

**********)

Kim: You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to blast your way out of this?

Danny blasts through a window of an unknown facility. Inside, he faces Guys in White guards and fights his way through.

********)

Somewhere in the open, Danny and his team stand, all of whom comprise of Sabrina, Hailey Long, The Ninja, Superboy, Juniper Lee and Incredible Girl.

At another side, Ben and his team stands, comprising of Robin of the Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, Dexter, Kim Possible, Rook and Teen Iron Man.

Danny faces on with a determined look. Randy asked. "What do we do now?"

"We fight." Danny answered .

A battle starts, with probably both sides clashing. Wolverine stands as one of them, as he slashed his claws right through the Ninja's sword and kicks him against a pile of boxes.

An explosion occurs, as Megas Xlr fires on Danny and his team.

**********)

Tucker flies after Samurai Jack. The man from old Japan was fast and skilled enough to evade all of his ecto beams.

Another scene has someone climb the back of a moving car.

The scene changed to Danny holding an helicopter and the edge of a building's railing. The strain on his face was plain visible, as he was between a gap. Sometime before that scene, Buttercup is in combat with her sister, Blossom.

"Last chance, Buttercup. Listen to me or..." Blossom said, but got punched in the face that sent her to the ground.

Buttercup snarled. "I'm done listening to you!"

Suddenly, Bubbles flies above her and lets out a sonic wail that throws Buttercup to the ground.

*********)

Aang and Shadow stands at the top of a building. The Avatar watches the fight going on, with a horrified look. Shadow simply snarled a bit and looked away.

"Humans and their war. It will be the end of them I swear." The black hedgehog said with a grumpy attitude.

"This fight...this world is imbalance...and there is nothing I can do." Aang cried a bit.

Another scene has Danny reaching an open hand out to Aang. He had a smile on his face and spoke to him.

"Aang, we need another Avenger to win this."

The Avatar glanced at Danny's hand and scowled. He slapped the hand away and turned his back on Danny.

"I quit! I won't take a side in a war!" Aang yelled angrily as he walked away.  
********)

A scene has Danny running through a room that's exploding. Another has Rook lying in a hurt state, right close to Ben who looked bruised.

*******)

Danny: I'm sorry, Ben. You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have any choice.

Danny pants deeply. He gets back up to his feet and looks at Ben as Humongousaur.

"But he's my friend." Danny said.

Humongousaur blinks and replied. "So was I."

********)  
This scene has Ben fighting Tucker and Danny. Two heroes against one was hard, especially when that one hero has a powerful device on his wrist.

Ben stood as Big Chill. He turned to his left and shot a breath of ice at Tucker. However, the teen was able to put up an ecto shield in time. Danny took the slit chance to punch Big Chill with an ecto energy fist. The attack was so sudden, that Big Chill fell to his knee. The hero quickly fired a blast of ice at the phantom, but it had no effect.

Suddenly, Tucker came right next to Big Chill and threw his ecto energy fist on him. The attack was able to knock him to the ground, but that didn't last. In a flash of light, Ben changed into Humongousaur and stood right back to his feet, with a loud roar. The roar hit Danny and sent him flying back. However, the teen was able to land on his feet and dodge a punch from a charging Humongousaur.

When Ben tried to hit Danny again, the hero moved aside and grabbed his fist quick. Then he threw Ben half way across the room. Tucker saw what happened and quickly remembered something. He whistled at Danny, before running at his friend. The Phantom hero understood, and bent his back forward. The moment Tucker came, he jumped onto Danny's back and was launched into the air. When he came down, he did a front roll and sent both feet at Humongousaur's chest.

The impact was so sudden. Humongousaur had just gotten to his feet, when he got hit. As a result, he grunted and fell on one knee. He then quickly backhanded Tucker and changed into Rath.

However, before Rath could attack, Danny let out a battle cry and punched him hard in the face from the air.

***************)

That's about it folks. I know, epic right? I know you have questions like why is Jack with Ben? Why was Wolverine fighting Randy, a person that is fighting against the Superhuman registration act? And why is Megas Xlr a part of the fight. Weeeellll you just have to wait until I have actually written the story (That is, if I will. lol)

If you're wondering how some of these characters got in, you can check out my fanfic The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes and Avengers: Rise of Ultron (Parody Trailer).

Now on to the reviews

(REVIEW REPLIES0

Guest: Read my fanfiction, Avengers: Earth's ultimate Heroes. It's basically the beginning of the story franchise. If you pay close attention, Samurai Jack made an appearance in it. I plan on introducing him more in a fanfic that might follow something similar to Age of Ultron.

Guest: Sorry, but I can't do that. If I copy every single thing from the Marvel cinematic universe, it won't be interesting since you'll basically know how it will turn out. But I like the thought. Thanks.

Namehero 360; Well I kind of did. I might explain it when I get to the story.

Dr-famai-lover: Sorry. I don't understand

Tiger-girl-14: HAHA! Thanks!

Dr-famai-lover: I still don't understand what you mean. Sorry.


	3. New trailer parody

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean was a complex. Its location was unknown, but by the meantime Danny was within a complex, standing at the other side of a large metal door. An unknown soldier stands at the other side of the door, and together both of them use a key to open it.

Tucker is found in some kind of capsule. It pulls him down and opens, revealing his green skin similar to a ghost.

"This job…" Danny said. "Try to save many people as we can…sometimes it doesn't mean everybody. But you don't give up."

For almost every action taken into account are consequences waiting. This was something Senator Kelly saw in the Avengers and other super powered heroes as they sat at a round chair while he stood before them at a giant screen before them.

"New York…"

The screen showed devastation. People running from their lives as ghost freaks flew rampant on them from above. Seeing such a thing made Danny and Randy to grimace as the view of terror continued.

"Jump City."

Again, the screen showed another scene, but it was somewhat worse. The skies were red as the entire city resembled ruins. As for the people, it was most shocking. All of them seemed to be turned to statues. When Robin saw it, he closed his eyes and looked away.

"New Jersey"

Compared to the other scenes, this was worse. Thousands of robots were viewed fighting a giant blue robot with a car on its head. These robots dangerously attack everywhere with the giant blue robot contributing to the destruction of buildings despite fighting the robots.

The owner of the blue robot, Coop, smiled nervously as a red haired woman glared at him.

" Townsville"

The next scene on the screen viewed the city of Townsville from ground level. But what came next was heart shocking. Mojo stood at a large crowd all kneeling before him with the Powerpuff girls standing as his guards before him.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles looked away in shame while Superboy glared at the Senator.

"Metro…"

"That's enough." Superman said feeling uneasy.

The Senator breathed softly as he looked at Danny. "Phantom…people are afraid."

"That's why I'm here." Ben said confidently.

Somewhere in a place, few of the Avengers and Dexter were present except Starfire. Ben walked over to them all and said. "We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm gamed."

"I'm sorry, Ben." Danny said apologetically looking at his friend. "If I see a situation heading south I can't ignore it."

Ben blinked at him before forming a glaring calm look at him. "Sometimes I want to kick that face of yours."

At a tunnel, Tucker is flying. Squads of governmental cars are after him as he looks back terrified before flying faster. However, the government is not alone. Their new ally, the leader of the Teen Titans was also in pursuit.

Robin leaps from the top of the car and grab Tucker, sending both of them tumbling on the ground.

 _Danny: I know we're not perfect. But the safest hands are still on our own._

Dexter looks down at right gloved hand and presses a button. It glows green lines as an expressionless look was on his face. He didn't have to know who was coming for him due to his experience with danger. So with what he knew, he swiftly turned back and grabbed an ecto fist punch from Tucker. A small boom came from it, but Dexter only glared at the ghostly angrily.

Bad and for the worse, the fighting has escalated to unexpected heights. Danny is running through a hall while evading explosions hitting the complex from outside. As for Ben, both he and Rook are next seen flying in their repaired time bikes that were currently linked together, making them fly through the air.

It all seemed well until a red blast hits Rook's side of the flying vehicle, sending him plummeting to the ground. The damage also causes Ben's side to uncontrollably fall, but the teen flies out as Jetray and looks down in horror. "ROOOOK!" He shouted.

The sight was horrible. The teen was next seen in a crater of some kind. Rook lies on Ben's knee, wounded badly as some part of his armor were destroyed.

 _Ben: I was wrong about you…the whole world was wrong about you._

Trucks occupied with Guys in White soldiers begin their attack in a compound. Each one of them open fire as they target on the heroes. Kim was one of the heroes to attack, as she jumped and grabbed one, sending her feet against another guy at the side.

At another location, Dexter looks at Sam. Time had intensified to the extent that everyone was feeling the terribly impact inevitable to avoid.

"They're coming for you." The boy genius said calmly.

Sam glares at the teen and responds with a serious voice. "I'm not the one to watch their back."

Dexter turns from looking at the wide field outside, only to see Sam walking away from him.

 _Danny: This doesn't have to end in a fight, Ben._

Their current location was unknown. While Danny stood close to the friend he thought he knew, the teen slowly turned his head at him with a glare. It almost seemed like he would agree with Danny, but that was proven wrong when Ben backhanded Danny with a Humongousaur hand despite still being human.

A flash of light came from Ben, who didn't need to touch the Omnitrix to change. When thelight died down, he stood as Rath. The huge alien glared at Danny with full hatred and snarled. "You just started a war!"

Robin is once again seen with Tucker. Both of them fight close to each other, with Tucker dodging and blocking some of Robin's move. The leader of the Teen Titans has two small blades as he almost slashes them on Tucker's skin.

Their fight seemed to happen at the top of a building. Suddenly, a jet comes by and shoots down on both of them. It was a good enough distraction for Tucker to use as he flew once while Robin faced the flying machine.

Somewhere unknown, Sabrina is faced against Samurai Jack. She held her hand at him, with her fingers moving as a pink auras formed as ropes forces the samurai to his knees.

The battle with the other side has begun. Heroes against heroes have commenced as both side fought each other. The Ninja throws several ninja rings at Ben, whom isn't impacted by them due to his current Diamond Head form.

However, one of the rings that bounced off him had a small magical sprite on it. The sprite had Hailey's black hair with purple streaks on them while the rest of her body still remained the same. The only difference at it was her glowing purple aura on her.

She manages to jump on to Diamond Head's hand before running up on it.

Somewhere at a marketplace, a fight was going on. After a long time, Danny and Vlad face off against each other. Their battle was so bad that people were running. Unfortunately, Danny didn't seem to gain the upper hand though, as he was punched through some stands before coming to a stop of the ground. Vlad walks over to him with a smirk on his face.

"Stay down." Ben warns Danny. His current form was Swampfire as he held his open hand at Danny. "Final warning."

Danny panted. From his appearance it was clear that he took quite a beating from Ben. Most people would have stand down, but the halfa got into a stance. "I can do this all day." He said tiredly.

Next thing to happen was unexpected. Though their fight had gone on long, Danny found the strength to fight the alien changer. He punched Ben at different parts of his upper body before delivering a single punch that sent Ben against a wall.

All heroes stood to their respective sides. It was the showdown between the government approved heroes, Ben's team, and the vigilantes, Danny's team. Both charged at each other, going directly at the foe in front of them.

Hailey changed into her dragon form, which was different than her former form. She flew up to the air with Sabrina next to her while the rest of their teammates ran, though Danny chose to fly along with the girls.

Ben quickly slammed on the watch, changing him into Swampfire. His palms immediately shot out fire from his hands, allowing him to fly directly at Danny. Teen Iron Man flies off as well, along with Kim and Dexter flying with own various suits. The rest of the heroes on the ground kept charging on foot.

THE AVENGERS: CIVIL WAR

Everyone currently present seemed to have come to a stop. It didn't seem to mean that the fight was over, but the look on Ben's face seemed to say something.

"Alright, I've run out of patience." The teen said in bored tone. Then he held both his hands almost together at his mouth and shouted. "You can come out now!"

Everyone was momentarily confused, including Ben's teammate. But that all changed when Danny suddenly sensed something and bent down just in time to avoid the tip of a green glowing blade. Everyone and the ghost teen turned to the one reason, as the person did a flip in the air and landed on a metal teen. When their eyes lay on the person, none of them could recognize the person.

From the looks on the person, it was clear the person wasn't human. It was an alien girl, dressed in some kind of revealing clothes. She had orange skin and had possessed something that should be hair, but wasn't due to the bumps at each edge and blue markings. She wore a dark red top that had no straps and revealed her mid-section, while wearing a skirt of the same color with white leggings and dark red boots that reached below her knee.

When she landed on the car, the girl held a strange weapon on her hand. The handle almost resembled a flashlight, though it had some things attached on it giving it a much complex look. As for blade, it was neon green.

The alien stood straightly from where she stood. With some move at her fingers, the blade disappeared as she smirked a bit at everyone. "Hello, everyone." She said.

(END)

Author talk: Yes I'm still alive! Hahaha! I know it took a while but memorizing these scenes aren't easy when you got a bunch of other things to do.

Anyway I don't have much to talk about. So if you're wondering who the girl is then I'll just say it since I didn't detail her in the best way possible.

The girl that just came in and was about to chop Danny's head off issssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss a Star Wars character. Hahahaha

But seriously, the girl is Ahoska Tano.

Yes, I'm bringing Star Wars in this (somehow). No, the universe I built does not include Star Wars. The details on it will be revealed when I get to that story. As for her, don't presume she'll blindly go into battle. She actually has her own reasons to participate.

So anyway, I've started work on the next Avengers fanfic, which is Avengers: Ultron's Vendetta. Check it out.

So that's all for now. I look forward to reading on your thoughts about this.


End file.
